Delinquent
by heylalaa
Summary: AU, KanjiNaoto; — Tapi apakah mereka juga tahu, bahwa peraturan selalu ada untuk dihancurkan dan dilanggar?


**Judul: **Delinquent  
**Fandom: **Persona 4  
**Pairing: **Kanji/Naoto  
**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © Atlus  
**Warning:** Semi-AU, Character Death  
**Notes: **Untuk Nahoko Morinozuka. Saya selalu berpikir kalau pairing ini terlalu manis—maksud saya, kecanggunganya, dan kedodolan Naoto, dan semuanya. Terlalu manis sehingga membuat saya tak sangup untuk menistai mereka berdua. Tapi sekarang, lihat apa yang saya lakukan di sini! Sangat nista dan abal, ya.

* * *

Semua orang tahu bahwa semua ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Seorang detektif muda dengan talenta tinggi dan sikap yang sopan, berserta predikat juara kelas yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia melangkah, tak sepantasnya tersenyum kecil ketika ia menangkap basah sang preman yang dijauhi oleh murid-murid lainnya, memandanginya dengan tatapan menerawang, membuat pria itu mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menjauh dari tempat itu sementara semburat merah mulai mewarnai wajahnya.

Sedangkan lelaki itu, si pelanggar aturan yang mampu membuat guru-gurunya angkat tangan—menyerah—dan pergi mengabaikannya di kala anak itu menimbulkan keributan di jalanan untuk kesekian kalinya, tak sewajarnya merasa senang sewaktu seorang **Naoto Shirogane** menyapanya dengan pelan dan menanyakan sesuatu—_hei, apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal terhadapmu, Kanji-kun?_—sementara ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan benar dan keren (seperti seorang pria dewasa).

Dulu, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, seharusnya Naoto tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan lurus dan tenang, sehingga membuat jantung lelaki berwajah sangar di depannya itu berdegup kencang—walaupun ia selalu menyangkal akan hal itu. Semestinya, gadis kecil itu tidak usah mengangkat ujung topinya, memandangi pemuda itu selama beberapa menit dalam diam, lalu dengan santai—seakan-akan hal itu hanyalah hal biasa—mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik dengan pria itu dan ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut tentangnya, yang kemudian menimbulkan suatu kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Dan, hei, tidak selayaknya sikap seorang **Kanji Tatsumi**—sosok yang sangat ditakuti oleh banyak orang, bahkan oleh sekelompok geng bermotor yang terkenal sangat berbahaya—menjadi kaku dan gagap setelah ia mendengar pernyataan itu. Karena ia adalah pelajar yang sudah berkali-kali keluar-masuk kantor kepolisian dengan ekspresi keras yang sama, berani membolos dan lebih memilih berkelahi dengan orang-orang yang mencari masalah dengannya—atau Ma-nya, dan ia bukanlah seorang lelaki bodoh yang mau saja berdiri dengan wajah yang merona akibat sebaris kalimat simpel yang dilontarkan oleh remaja yang (dulu ia kira) juga bergender sama dengannya.

Bukan, bukan, bukan, dan bukan. Semua itu tentu saja tidak seperti dirinya, kau tahu itu.

Namun tetap saja, semua itu telah terjadi, dan setiap kata yang telah ia ucapkan untuk mengelak semua itu, tak pernah bisa mengubah kenyataan yang ada.

Kemudian, ketika mereka mulai berteman, akibat sesuatu yang mereka kenal sebagai 'persona', di saat Naoto menemui Kanji pada jam istirahat mereka dan mengabaikan tatapan murid-murid yang tertuju padanya, lalu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pergi ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah nanti, orang-orang di sekeliling mereka—semuanya—menatap keduanya dengan mata terbelalak dan tampang tidak percaya. Kanji hanya mengangguk pelan, bergerak gelisah dan mencoba untuk menghindari pandangan Naoto, lalu membiarkan perempuan itu tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Setelah itu, semua orang heboh akan mereka. Bagi mereka, hal itu tidak sepatutnya terjadi. Kanji Tatsumi dan Naoto Shirogane berteman. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Itulah yang mereka bisikkan antara satu sama lain, bergosip dengan serunya dan membiarkan rumor itu semakin merajalela. Mereka tidak sewajarnya bisa berada di satu tempat yang sama. Ia seorang preman, anak nakal, pelanggar aturan yang dijauhi oleh setiap anak, sedangkan yang lainnya adalah seorang detektif, dikenal sebagai pelajar dengan pribadi yang baik, dan yang terakhir, ia adalah seorang penegak hukum dan bertugas menggiring penjahat ke dalam sel tahanan.

Tapi mereka berteman, saling berbincang antar satu sama lain, dan semua itu terasa salah.

Segalanya terasa tidak logis, kau tahu. Kedua orang itu bagaikan buronan dan polisi, penjahat dan pahlawan, penyihir dan putri, hitam dan putih. Mereka tidak seimbang, namun mereka bersama, bercampur aduk menjadi satu dan setiap hal itu terlihat sangat tidak masuk akal. Dan inti dari semua ini adalah: mereka tidak pantas bersatu, karena sang perempuan adalah seseorang yang banyak dielu-elukan oleh kalangan anak muda, sementara si lelaki adalah seseorang yang selalu dipandang sinis oleh teman-teman sebayanya.

Semestinya, perempuan yang baik selalu diberikan kepada seorang lelaki yang baik, dan bukan kepada seseorang dengan reputasi buruk dan masalah yang selalu mengekornya kemana pun ia pergi. Semua ini adalah peraturan dunia remaja yang tidak pernah tertulis, namun sangat dikenal oleh anak-anak zaman sekarang, kau tahu?

Tapi apakah mereka juga tahu, bahwa peraturan selalu ada untuk dihancurkan dan dilanggar?

Walau begitu, sebanyak apapun kabar burung yang menyebar, mereka seakan tidak peduli, dan cerita tentang mereka terus mengalir bagaikan air sungai yang jernih—dan, oh, aliran kisah manis itu sudah sepatutnya berhenti dan lenyap menjadi debu, namun semua itu malah berkerja dengan arah terbalik dan menyimpang.

Lalu, semuanya tiba ketika mereka berada di dalam TV World, tempat di mana mereka menemukan Naoto di wilayah penuh kabut itu, dan di saat mereka sedang mengelilingi sesosok shadow yang terus berusaha untuk mempertahankan hidupnya dan tak pernah jatuh, berapa kali pun Souji melontarkan serangannya, merobek kartu biru yang terus berputar di hadapannya dan memanggil berbagai persona yang dimilikinya, atau sekeras apapun Yukiko berusaha untuk berlari mendekati Naoto atau Kanji atau Souji, menyentuh goresan luka yang ada dan menutup matanya, lalu merasakan suatu hawa hangat mengalir dari telapak tangannya, lalu melenyapkan luka itu dan mengembalikannya seperti semula, atau sebanyak apapun Kanji mengeluarkan Rokuten Maoh, seraya satu halilintar demi halilintar lainnya mulai bermuncul di sekeliling shadow itu dan mencoba untuk menyakitinya, walau hanya sedikit.

Segala usaha itu gagal, dan sementara mereka berusaha untuk menyisakan sedikit tenaga, shadow itu mulai bergetar dan menimbulkan suara dengungan yang memekakkan telinga. Naoto dapat merasakan udara di sekitarnya mulai menipis, menyebabkan paru-parunya menyempit, seakan-akan shadow itu telah meresap semua oksigen ke dalam tubuh kotaknya untuk serbuan yang sebentar lagi akan ia perlihatkan. Souji memandangi kejadian itu dengan bola mata yang membesar, kemudian dengan refleks, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yukiko yang berada paling dekat dengannya dan mengajaknya kabur dari tempat itu karena ia tahu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Lalu, hei, apakah semua ini terasa masuk akal ketika Naoto—yang seharusnya _Kanji_ lindungi, dan bukan sebaliknya—tiba-tiba berlari ke hadapannya dan mendorong tubuh besarnya, lalu membuatnya terlempar ke ujung ruangan dan punggungnya yang keras menabrak tembok ruangan yang dingin, menimbulkan suara hentakan yang kencang, bersamaan dengan sebuah ledakan dan cahaya menyilaukan yang membuatnya terpaksa untuk memejamkan matanya.

Kemudian semuanya hening. Shadow itu menghilang, dentaman langkah Souji dan Yukiko redup, dan Naoto—

...Naoto?

.

.

(Memang semua ini terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk yang menyebalkan, dan ia ingin segera terbangun dan mendengarkan dentangan alarm telepon genggamnya yang konstan.)

.

.

Kanji tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa ia sebaiknya segera mengangkat kakinya, lalu berlari jauh-jauh dari tempat itu, berusaha mencari Souji dan Yukiko, kemudian mereka akan keluar dari tempat ini bersama-sama dan semuanya tentu akan menjadi baik-baik saja. Namun ia tidak melakukan hal itu, dan malah bangkit berdiri, lalu mencari kemana tubuh kecil itu—Naoto—terpental seraya perasaan cemas mulai menyeruak di dalam hatinya.

Dan ia menemukannya, di sana, di pojok bilik yang telah hancur dan ternodai dengan cairan hitam yang kental, dengan pistol kesayangan perempuan itu—("Ini kudapatkan dari kakek, saat tanggal 27 April tahun lalu," jawabnya ketika Kanji menanyakan asal-usul revolver itu)—tergeletak di dekat tangannya yang terkulai lemas, dan badannya tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Lalu, ia meminta dalam hatinya, semoga semua ini hanyalah halusinasinya belaka.

.

.

(Ia tahu ini bukan mimpi buruk, dan terkadang, kenyataan bahkan jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada mimpi-mimpi yang mampu membuatnya terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya di tengah malam.)

.

.

Jadi, tak selayaknya ia mendekati badan lelah itu, bukan begitu? Namun ia adalah orang yang dikenal sebagai seorang delinkuen—pelanggar aturan, dan ia pun mulai berlutut di hadapan genangan darah yang berada di sekeliling detektif mungil itu, selagi cairan merah itu terus keluar dari setiap garis luka yang terpahat di semua tempat pada badannya. Kanji mengangkat badan itu, menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari jalan keluar yang ada, mengetahui bahwa tak ada jalan yang aman untuk kabur, lalu memutuskan untuk menyandarkan punggung Naoto di dinding kasar laboratorium itu seraya ia mencaci maki dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, ia menyentuh lengan kaku Naoto, lalu mengguncangkannya. "H-hei," panggilnya pelan, berharap gadis itu akan membuka matanya dan menanggapinya, padahal, mungkin lebih baik kalau ia tidak mengganggu tidur panjang perempuan itu.

Naoto menggerakkan kelopak matanya sedikit, terbatuk pelan, lalu membuka matanya perlahan dan memandangi Kanji dengan tatapan bola mata biru keabu-abuannya (yang kosong). Ia mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum sedikit, walaupun Kanji tidak menyadarinya. Ia tidak selayaknya membalas panggilan lelaki itu, tapi, hei, tetap saja ia melakukannya dan kemudian, terbatuk pelan dan telapak tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya, tiba-tiba diwarnai dengan darah yang membuat wajah Kanji memucat. Semua itu tidak sewajarnya terjadi, karena Kanji tidak pernah takut darah (ia sudah biasa melihatnya di kala ia memukul satu demi satu kelompok geng bermotor yang mengganggu tidur Ma-nya).

Setelah itu, ia berbisik pada Naoto, bahwa mereka semua akan baik-baik saja, tentu saja. Yukiko dan Souji, atau mungkin Teddie dan Yosuke, atau siapapun, pasti akan datang menghampiri mereka, lalu teman-temannya akan menghentikan aliran darah yang saat ini terus keluar dari luka-luka sabetan di tubuh mungil itu, dan mereka semua akan tetap menjalani hidup dengan bahagia.

Lelaki berambut pirang muda itu tersenyum kecut, dan bukan mengerut sedih seperti yang seharusnya terjadi. "Bahagia, ya-ya dan... err—seperti... dalam dongeng, y-yeah—kau... kau tahu?"

Naoto menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan, namun kemudian, ia menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. Padahal, semestinya ia memandangi pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan sinis dan amarah yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

Namun semua itu tidak ada, tidak terjadi.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal konyol seperti dongeng, Kanji-kun. Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya sihir atau—uhuk—akhir bahagia selama-lamanya," ucap Naoto di sela-sela batuknya. Ia menghela napas sebentar, mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang semakin memburu, lalu membuka kelopak matanya dan mempertemukan matanya dengan bola mata kecokelatan milik Kanji. "Dan... kau pasti tahu, aku takkan selamat karena menurut asumsiku—"

Kanji mengerutkan keningnya, lalu mengarahkan tinjunya kepada tembok yang berada di samping kepala Naoto, dan menimbulkan dentuman pelan yang kemudian bergema di sekeliling ruangan sepi itu. "Berhenti bicara seperti itu, bodoh! Kau selamat, aku selamat, dan semua akan baik-baik saja!" Kanji memotong perkataan Naoto dengan bentakan kesal, lalu memandangnya sengit. "Jangan bicara seakan-akan kau tahu masa depan sialan ini!"

Sementara Naoto, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget dengan ledakan amarah Kanji. Ia hanya terdiam selama selang beberapa detik, lalu melirikkan matanya ke arah lain dan membalas, "Mungkin... untuk kali ini saja, aku akan coba percaya," bisiknya pelan, dan Kanji tidak selayaknya mendengar gumaman halus itu. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur mendengarnya, dan wajahnya mulai mengeluarkan senyuman kecil bagaikan seorang idiot.

Namun, hei, hei, hei, tidaklah logis bila gadis itu harus menggunakan napas _terakhir_nya, yang semakin lama semakin tercekat, untuk berbisik pelan kepada lelaki itu, "Terima kasih, Kanji-kun."

Ia bisa menggunakan satu kesempatan terakhir itu untuk memberikan sesuatu yang lebih penting, lebih bagus, lebih berguna untuk teman-temannya yang lain, tapi daripada semua itu, ia lebih memilih untuk mengucapkan tiga patah kata kepada pemuda payah yang saat ini, menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget yang terpajang di wajahnya.

Kemudian, saat Yukiko, yang dengan cepat segera mendekatkan dirinya kepada badan yang sudah tidak bergerak itu, berserta Souji datang menjemputnya, dengan Yosuke dan Chie mengikutinya dari belakang, raut wajah gadis itu menampakkan ketakutan. Ia tidak semestinya mencoba untuk menenangkan Kanji dan mengatakan bahwa Naoto akan kembali seperti semula, karena ia tahu, bahwa semua itu belum tentu akan terjadi. Di kala Yukiko menaruh kepala Naoto—yang kaku dan dingin—di pangkuannya, ia memejamkan matanya, menaruh telapak tangannya di atas dahi Naoto dan dalam hatinya, memanggil Amaterasu untuk membantunya—_Tolong, tolong, tolong, selamatkan nyawanya._

Menurut Kanji, seharusnya pendarahan yang selama ini Naoto alami mulai terhenti. Semestinya kelopak mata yang kini tertutup itu terbuka secara perlahan, dan bibir kecil itu tidak sewajarnya kehilangan warna merah mudanya, karena Yukiko sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya bukan? Ia sudah mengatakan Naoto akan selamat, dan semua itu _pasti_ akan terjadi, bukan?

Iya, 'kan?

Tapi, sudah saatnya ia mulai belajar untuk tidak menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi, karena semua itu tidak ditakdirkan untuk terjadi.

Yukiko mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba untuk terus meminta kepada Amaterasu, berusaha untuk tetap mengeluarkan energinya agar tubuh yang terbaring di pangkuannya itu kembali bergerak, walau hanya sedikit. Tapi ia tahu semua sia-sia. Pendarahannya tidak juga berhenti, rona wajah yang ada pada muka kaku itu mulai memudar, dan sesuatu yang mereka panggil 'Naoto' yang biasanya berada dalam badan itu, kini telah menghilang.

Ia menghela napas, memindahkan telapak tangannya dari dahi Naoto, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap sayu ke arah Kanji. Ia menggigit bibirnya, seraya kepalan tangannya semakin mengencang, lalu menggeleng pelan. Yukiko tidak semestinya mengatakan permohonan maaf atas ketidakmampuannya kepada lelaki di hadapannya itu, namun tetap saja ia mengucapkannya, dengan terbata-bata, dan bola mata hitam kelamnya yang mulai berair.

Ketika Kanji berteriak dan tidak memperdulikan gema yang timbul di sekeliling laboratorium kecil itu, ia bertanya berkali-kali, "Kenapa kenapa kenapa?"

Dan tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

.

.

"Maaf, Kanji-kun."

.

"Kenapa kenapa kenapa?"

.

.

Souji melangkah ke depan, lalu menepuk pundaknya lembut.

"Itu takdir, Kanji, terimalah."

.

.

(Namun ia _belum_ bisa menerimanya.)

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian, di kala ia berdiri di depan makam yang kini sepi, ia dapat mengetahui apa jawaban dari pertanyaan kecil itu.

Karena anak lelaki yang pernah memukul seseorang dan menyakiti hati orang lain (seperti dirinya) takkan pernah mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia, tidak seperti seorang pahlawan yang selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang dan menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan pertolongannya (tidak seperti dirinya) yang akan selalu memiliki akhir yang menyenangkan di penghujung hidupnya.

Karena, karena, dalam hidup ini, ada beberapa peraturan yang takkan bisa kau rusak.

Dan hal di atas adalah salah satunya.

* * *

**END**


End file.
